regalo de amor
by zeyka
Summary: la vida muchas veces piensas que es injusta pero de regalos que te sentiras bendecido por los dioces, personakes principales hyoga y shun, ( demas parejas seiya, shiryu, ikki, shaka, camus y milo)
1. Chapter 1

Toda su vida de caballero estuvo marcada por un camino lleno de momentos desesperantes y tristes que ningún ser humano por mas fuerte que fuera podría soportar, si no se es caballero, pero aun así a pesar de ser uno de los caballeros de Athena, a pesar de que un duro entrenamiento enfrento para dominar sus sentimientos, esos son aspectos que a uno lo hacen humano y ni el estaba exento a sentir ese dolor en mas de una ocasión deseo que la misericordiosa muerte tuviera piedad de el y extendiera sus manos, lo llevara en sus fríos brazos a los campos Elicios y poder alcanzar el tan anhelado descanso eterno. Muchas veces paso por su cabeza por que su vida no terminaba para al fin reunirse con su amada madre.

Estos eran los pensamientos que atacaban la mente del joven hyoga, mientras reacomodaba su cuerpo para obtener un mejor descanso y apoyaba su cabeza en la suave almohada podía ver por la ventana de su cuarto podía ver unos hermosos pájaros por ella, algunos revoloteaban felices, mientras otros se posaban sobre la rama de un hermosos cerezo que se encontraba en estos momentos en flor cantando, casi por un momento paso un gracioso pensamiento para el que alejo toda tristeza de su corazón

-"me dan la impresión de que me están felicitando"- era este pensar dulce lo que llenaba su corazón de alegría.

Sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía podía escuchar claramente al viento soplar por entre las ramas de los árboles, mientras el sol lentamente se retiraba a descansar pintando el cielo de tonalidades nacaradas y rojizas, pero a pesar de disfrutar de esto sin darse cuanta un oscuro pensamiento paso por su cabeza, los recuerdos de tristeza y desesperación hicieron su aparición.

Cerrando los ojos y como si se trataba de una película todos esos momentos difíciles que marcaron su vida empezaron a aparecer, la muerte de su madre que se quedo en el barco cediéndole su lugar para que sé salvara y ver como ella se metía al barco mientras le dedicaba una ultima mirada llena de amor y de tristeza, la llegada a Japón donde lo trataron sin mucha consideración solo por el hecho de ser un huérfano, en la mansión siendo tratado mal por lo otros niños que por ser extranjero es decir ruso era sometido a muchas humillaciones que su partida a Siberia y resistir el duro entrenamiento de caballero, la muerte de su amigo Isaac por salvarlo, cuando regreso a Japón ya convertido en caballero solo con el objetivo de ganar le torneo galáctico y obtener la armadura de oro, cuando lucho contra Ikki este de la manera más cruel jugo con el recuerdo de su amada madre logrando de ese modo derrotarlo, ver en los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Shun la tristeza pintada cuando perdió a su hermano cuando el trato de darles tiempo para que escaparan de Docrates muriendo en la avalancha, en la lucha de las doces casas donde estaban desesperados por salvar la vida de Athena-Saori que tenia atravesado el pecho por una flecha dorada, en esta terrible lucha donde en la casa de Libra vio a su maestro Camus de nuevo y él hundió el barco de su madre, descubrir que era muy débil para controlar el séptimo sentido, saber que casi pierde a Shun por el elevar su cosmos al máximo y tratar de devolverlo a la vida, enterarse por boca de Milo que las intenciones de Camus nunca fueron el de matarlo sino de ayudarlo a poder despertar el séptimo sentido y recurrir a hundir el barco de su madre para obligarlo a deshacerse de los sentimientos que supuestamente son inútiles u el hecho de tener que matarlo con sus propias manos, en la lucha contra Camus tener que luchar contra el hasta el final sintiendo en su ser que le levantaba la mano a su padre causando su muerte.

En la batalla contra Poseidón fue el momento más humillante que había vivido, al estar frente al pilar del océano antártico ver ante sus ojos la figura de su maestro Camus, por un segundo llego a pensar que él en realidad estaba vivo y lloro de felicidad, pero cruel la realidad la darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de Kassya de Leumades que usando el recuerdo de su amado maestro logro derrotarlo, mientras corria hacia el pilar del Océano Ártico y recordaba las enseñazas de Camus cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el guardián de este pilar no era ni mas ni menos que su mejor amigo Isaac que entreno con el en Siberia por la armadura del cisne bajo la tutela de Camus, verlo vivo y convertido en marina y la lucha que tubo que sostener con el acabando con la muerte de Isaac.

La guerra sagrada que se libro contra el dios de la muerte Hades, donde de nuevo tubo que enfrentarse contra su maestro pero esta vez el convertido en espectro al igual que los de mas caballeros dorados y el patriarca Shion, ver en los ojos de su maestro el dolor de su alma mientras que al lado de Shura y Saga ejecutaban la Exclamación de Athena, y cuando le hablo mientras sus amigos y el trataban de detener esta terrible técnica tan devastadora, pudo dirigirle unas palabras y ver que el le escuchaba, llegar al templo de Athena y descubrir que Saori había muerto, enterarse de labios del mismo Shion del motivo que les impulso a aparecer como traidores ante los ojos de todas las personas que los conocieron. En el castillo de Hades dejar solo a Milo junto con Aioria y Mu para luchar contra Radamanthys, contemplar lleno de furia como el espectro Frogs golpeaba a su maestro, y al ultimo rayo de sol tener entre sus brazos a su maestro y tener que de nuevo despedirse de el mientras observaba como su cuerpo desaparecía como una estrella que muere en el ocaso de su vida, con el corazón destrozado enterarse que Shun era en realidad la reencarnación de Hades, y ver ante sus ojos como Seiya moría a manos del dios de la muerte que atravesó su pecho con su espada mientras este trataba de defender a Athena.

La guerra que se sostuvo en contra de Artemisa y Apolo ver ante sus ojos como se levantaban las estatuas de piedra que contenían las almas de los caballeros de oro que fueron castigados por los dioses, solo porque se revelaron en su contra y protegieron a la Tierra y a su diosa incluso sobre sus vidas, ver los rostros de su amado maestro y de su amigo Milo.

Estos eran los recuerdos dolorosos que atravesaban su mente en estos momentos en que la alegría solo debería reinar, abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que veía borroso y eso era porque de ellos pequeñas lagrimas trataban de escapar, pero una de ellas lo consiguió causando una cálida humedad en su mejilla, dándose cuenta de esto así como de rápido apareció así la retiro de sus ojos, considerando que a pesar de tener motivos para llorar de tristeza, también debería derramar lagrimas de felicidad porque no solo tenia recuerdos tristes de un pasado ya muy lejano si no también recuerdo alegres que en este momento hacia su aparición en su mente.

Su infancia que a pesar de que encontró gente que lo trataba mal también encontró grandes amigos que lo consideraban como su hermano, Seiya con su gran alegría, Shiryu con su inteligencia a pesar de ser solo un niño, su pequeño Shun que con su alegría y su ternura lograron sacar el corazón verdadero de Hyoga, incluso el gruñón de Ikki era bueno con e ya que lo cuidaba como lo hacia con su pequeño hermano. En su estadía en Siberia donde recibió un duro entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Camus que a pesar de ser un maestro duro era amoroso cuando deseaba hacerle entender a su discípulo que había logrado realizar bien alguna técnica o ejercicio que le ponía, el tener un amigo en Isaac que a pesar de que ambos luchaban por el manto de cignus se volvieron grandes amigos, después de llegar al escondite donde estaban Shun y Saori escondidos ver al lado de Andrómeda a Ikki que había logrado regresar de la muerte, ver la hermosa sonrisa de Shun de nuevo en sus labios esa que le alegraba siempre. El saber que su maestro Camus trataba de ayudarlo en la batalla de las doce casas a pesar de esa forma tan ruda y cruel para que despertara el séptimo sentido, el ser rescatado de las garras de la muerte de su único y verdadero amor Shun, aprender de su maestro Camus los secretos del cero absoluto, poder de nuevo haber escapado de la muerte gracias al cálido y dulce cosmos de Athena.

En la batalla contra Poseidón el sentir que el cosmos de su maestro Camus estaba a su lado dándole la fuerza para terminar esta misión, el ver a su amigo Isaac que le enseño que no importaba las circunstancias que pasaran debía siempre mirar hacia delante, él poder ayudar a seiya juntos con los demás y poder lanzar la flecha dorada contra Poseidón, vestir la armadura de acuario sintiendo dentro de ella el frió y a la vez el cálido cosmos de Camus, y como al fin todos lograron rescatar a Saori del sustento principal. En la batalla contra Hades a pesar de que su maestro desapareció en sus brazos pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba orgulloso hasta él ultima de sus fuerzas de su discípulo, el recuperar a Shun del control de Hades, y frente al muro de los lamentos el ver frente a sus ojos a su maestro mostrándole una cálida sonrisa que era rara que la mostrara, el ver como Milo y él estrechaban sus manos felices de verse el uno al otro y de que morirían juntos para proteger a al tierra, a Athena y darle esperanza a los jóvenes caballeros de bronce, pero mayor era su alegría al ver que en la ultima batalla contra Artemisa y Apolo seiya no había muerto, y después de eso Díaz después el ver como los dorados uno por uno eran liberados de su prisión de piedra por el mismo Zeus que había comprendido que las intenciones de ellos eran justas y justo en aquel instante en que abrazaba a Camus y Milo y sentir que todo le daba vuelta escuchar de Shun que lo amaba desde que eran pequeños y ahora este acontecimiento que era el acabose para su felicidad

Cuando estos momentos de dicha pasaron por su mente los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida y felicidad se enmarcaron mas fuerte en su mente le momento justo de poder de nuevo abrazar a Camus ya no como uno maestro sino como casi a un padre, y también a Milo aceptándolo como la pareja de su maestro y como un padre también, pero mayor fue su alegría al escuchar de los labios de la única persona que robo su corazón decirle "te amo" y estas palabras salieron de los pequeños labios del joven caballero de Andrómeda Shun.

Casi al instante que este ultimo pensamiento asalto su mente su rostro giro en dirección hacia la pequeña mecedora que se encontraba cerca de su cama donde se podía ver a Shun dormir tranquilamente, mientras en sus brazos se podía ver un pequeño objeto envuelto delicadamente en una manta y siendo este el motivo por el que el cisne nunca mas desearía la muerte

-Al verlos a sí a ambos me doy cuenta ahora que todo el dolor que pase solo era una prueba para ver si era en realidad digno de estos dos regalos- comento el joven cisne mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco y empezó a soñar


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

hola a todos pues este es el segundo capitulo si ahya lago que no les gusta porfavor aganmelo saber para corregir le capitulo y me gustaria si a alaguien me puede sugeriri como les gustaria que fuera el hijo de hyoga y shun, si fuera un niño o una niña y como fuera fisicamente

Flash back:

Una de las más grandes y temibles guerras santas en la historia de la Tierra y los caballeros se había desatado, una donde la vida de los humanos pendía de un hilo junto con la vida de athena que gustosa ofreció su vida con tal de que sus amados caballeros y humanos no sufrieran la ira de los dioses por considerar que la humanidad había cometido muchos pecados y merecía ser eliminada de la faz de la Tierra, una guerra en la que se puso a prueba la fe, el amor, la confianza y la fuerza de la joven diosa Athena y de sus caballeros, dando como terminando en este terrible acontecimiento la victoria de los guerreros de esperanza.

Una victoria en la que cada uno de los guerreros dieron algo de sí, poniendo sus esperanzas, su fe, e incluso su vida por obtener el triunfo sobre los sobre los dioses del sol y la luna Apolo y Artemisa, y ellos lo habían logrado a base de sacrificios, pero a pesar de haberlo logrado esto no significaba nada para ellos. En una parte sé su corazón estaban felices porque todos sus seres queridos estarían a salvo de los caprichos de los dioses y protegieron a su diosa, mas a pesar de la alegría que debería sentir su corazón un gran trozo de este se desgarraba a cada lagrima que los ojos de los jóvenes guerreros derramaban, era un dolor tan grande que ni con todas las palabras que existieran en la Tierra podrían explicar, mas algo si era seguro y es que era algo que podían sentir que su alma se asfixiaba.

Frente a todos ellos con gran majestuosidad y elegancia se alzaba un gran monolito de piedra donde se podía apreciar con gran facilidad los rostros de los 13 caballeros de oro y del Patriarca Shion que sobre salían de la roca. Muchos que lo observaran pensarían que es un digno homenaje para aquellos poderosos guerreros que ofrecieron su vida no solo para obtener la victoria sobre Hades y proteger a la Tierra y a su diosa Athena, sino también para dar a los jóvenes guerreros de bronce la esperanza de que la victoria se obtendría sobre esta titánica lucha contra el mal, pero desgraciadamente esto no era a si.

Si uno lograra ver mas de cerca, se podría dar cuenta de que no eran estatuas comunes y corrientes y eso era por a través de los ojos de piedra de cada una de ellas pequeñas lagrimas se podían apreciar que corrían por sus rostros. Muchos pensarían que este era provocado por la filtración de agua en la roca dando la impresión de que las estatuas lloraban, pero por desgracia esto no era a sí, si no que se trataban de lagrimas genuinas que pertenecían a las almas de los caballeros de oro, por haberse revelado enconara de los dioses las almas de los guerreros dorados habían sido sentenciadas en esta prisión de piedra a vagar eternamente en un lugar oscuro que casi se podía comparar con el limbo sin la posibilidad de que pudieran alcanzar el perdón y el descanso eterno.

Lentamente nuestros amigos se acercaron a las estatuas, cada uno de ellos se apoyaba en el otro para tener soporte y poder avanzar para estar un poco cerca del gran monolito, podían ver los rostros de los caballeros caídos dando se cuenta del dolor reflejado los ojos de cada uno de los santos, casi se podía escuchar a través de las miradas de piedra el llanto de ellos, un llanto que duraría por toda la eternidad, solo por el simple hecho de haberse levantado en contra de los dioses y ni haber acatado su voluntad

El silencio que gobernaba en estos momentos era sepulcral, pero unos pasos de metal resonaban rompiendo el espectral silencio en aquel instante el santuario, una figura perteneciente a uno de los chicos de bronce que sin tener apoyo se acercaba con paso lento e inseguro ante el enorme obelisco de piedra, en sus ojos de cielo se podía ver reflejado el dolor por la perdida de los caballeros de oro, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caprichosas trataban de salir del encierro de sus ojos, su cuerpo en terribles condiciones se encontraba después de la batalla que sostuvo con uno de los Ángeles de Artemisa, a cada paso que daba sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada, a cada paso que daba sus piernas no le respondían bien estas temblaban continuamente dando la amenaza de que muy pronto se derrumbaría. Mas eso no le importo continuo acercándose al gran monolito con la esperanza en su corazón de que lo que veía no era si no producto de su imaginación, mas el sabia que no era así. Pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo no pudo mas cayendo de rodillas mientras golpeaba el piso con sus puños lastimándoselos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- fue el grito de dolor que rompió el cruel silencio que gobernaba el lugar- esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla- esa voz cargada de desesperación provenía de los labios del joven cignus hyoga al observar el castigo al que habían sido sometidos su maestro Camus de acuario, milo de escorpión y los demás santos de oro

Rodeo su tembloroso cuerpo con sus brazos abrasándose a sí mismo tratando de mitigar el llanto incesante que salía de lo más profundo sé su ser, pero a pesar de esto su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar presa del dolor y la desesperación al ver los rostros de piedra de su maestro y Milo. De sus labios palabras de dolor y desesperación se empezaron ha hacer presente en este momento.

-esto no puede estar pasando, no es justo...este no puede ser el destino de mi maestro...de Milo y de los demás caballeros...que solo su único pecado es haber defendido la justicia, a la tierra y a athena- cada exhalación que tomaba para hablar era un verdadero trabajo para sus pulmones ya que no podía no siquiera mantener el control de su llanto, sus ojos giraron en dirección hacia la joven diosa y con voz cargada de tristeza suplico-Por favor Athena as algo esto no es justo, porque los dioses hacen esto ¡responde por favor!- grito la ultima frase a todo lo que su lastimada garganta se lo permitía, mientras lentamente se dejaba ir hacia delante, recargando su pecho contra sus piernas, sus cabellos cubrían su cara impidiendo ver su rostro pero aun a sí se podía ver las pequeñas perlas que salían de sus ojos, mientras pronunciando con voz débil- por...favor ayúdalos- fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de continuar con su llanto.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos sus amigos veían el estado en que estaba Hyoga no sabían que hacer para animarlo, todos y cada no tenían un dolor en su pecho por los dorados, cada uno alzo al vista hacia el gran obelisco y en su corazón aparecía el motivo de su dolor.

Los ojos castaños de Seiya observaba con los ojos fijos los rostros de Aioros de sagitario, Aioria de leo y Saga y Kanon de géminis y sufría lo sucedido por cada uno de ellos. A sagitario a pesar de que nunca lo conoció en persona le tenia un gran respeto porque en mas de una ocasión mando su armadura a salvarlo, a Aioria lo consideraba algo así como un hermano mayor ya que siempre fue bueno con él y lo respetaba a pesar de que Seiya era extranjero, a Saga que no tenia la culpa de lo que había sucedido en el santuario pero al final se arrepintió y en la batalla contra hades con su ultimo aliento antes de que el sol consumiera su cuerpo les encomendó a Athena y a Kanon que a pesar de que una vez trato de utilizar a uno dios para conquistar a la Tierra, al final se arrepintió y lucho al lado de ellos como todo un caballero de oro.

Shiryu veía con el rostro lleno de tristeza ya que los llegaría a extrañar los rostros de Mu de Aries, Dhoko de libra, Shura de capricornio y porque no decirlo también a Mascara de Muerte de cáncer, y los motivos eran fáciles de entender Mu la extrañaría porque siempre lo considero un buen guerrero además de un gran amigo, siempre mostrando una bondad y amabilidad única, Shura por ser un guerrero que siempre protegió y se considero el mas leal a la diosa Athena, dándole el poder de Excalibur que siempre lo llevara con honor, por increíble que parezca Mascara de Muerte estará en sus oraciones porque la final de la ultima donde lucho para derribar el muro de los lamentos mostró espíritu de guerrero dorado y arrepentimiento de sus actos, pero al que mas extrañaría seria a Dhoko porque justo en estos instantes pasaba por su mente las veces en que él lo guió para que se convirtiera en un gran guerrero, hademos de que llego a quererlo como a un padre.

Ikki a pesar de que siempre era considerado entre los caballeros de bronce como él mas duro no podía evitar que su corazón se sintiera morir, porque frente a sus ojos veía el rostro de piedra de Shaka de virgo el único ser además de su hermano y sus amigos había logrado atravesar la dura coraza que cubría su corazón. A su mente asistió el momento en que en la batalla de las doce casas pudo apreciar esos hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo y que podían ser bellos y a la vez mortales, muy pocos sabían que estos dos guerreros se habían enamorado y que mantenían una relación y justo cuando darían a conocerla la desgracia llega con guerra en contra de hades quitándole a Ikki de nuevo la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Athena sentía el dolor de los caballeros de oro, como deseaba en su alma poder hallar el modo de sacarlos de allí como Hyoga se lo pedía pero era imposible, era un castigo que a pesar de que fue impuesto por los dioses y ella era una diosa no tenia el poder de liberarlos ya que era un poder mas allá de lo que ella podía imaginar, su ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas mirando cada uno de los rostros de piedra que lloraban, los que sobrevivieron a la batalla de las doce casas se le unieron para luchar contra hades, mientras los que perecieron junto con el patriarca Shion regresaron convertidos en Espectros con la finalidad de matarla. Cuando esto solo era una gran mentira, con la posibilidad de ser tachados por todo el santuario como traidores se arriesgaron para prevenirla del regreso del dios de la muerte y de entregarle su armadura, su corazón estaba conmovido por el gran sacrificio que hicieron sus nobles dorados en nombre de la paz

Unos bellos ojos esmeralda miraban cada uno de los rostros de los caballeros de bronce y de Saori sintiendo como sus pupilas empezaban a derramar lagrimas silenciosas, estos ojos pertenecían al joven Shun de Andrómeda por ser conocido por tener el corazón mas dulce y noble de todos los caballeros de bronce sentía una gran pena en el alma por la perdida de los dorados y del sufrimiento de sus amigos, ya que el dolor de ellos lo sentía como propio, pero en estos momentos quien mas le preocupaba era su amigo Hyoga, el sentía su dolor que era muy fuerte y que seria muy difícil que se recuperara pero al ser la persona que mas amaba en el mundo solo deseaba que fuera feliz.

Pero... por desgracia en estos momentos era imposible, solo podía ver ante sus ojos a un joven muchacho que estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, el santo de l cisne se mecía de atrás hacia delante abrazándose a su mismo mientras de sus resecos labios las únicas palabras que se repetían y se escuchaban eran los nombres de Camus y Milo, era tanto el dolor que se veía en esas bellas orbes tan azules como los mismos hielos eternos de Siberia y que ahora los había cerrado para no ver el gran monolito y a si en cierto modo escapar de la realidad. Sin poder aguantar mas ver el sufrimiento de Hyoga el joven Andrómeda se lanzo hacia él arrodillándose enfrente, lo tomo entre sus brazos recargándolo contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su dorada cabellera con voz suave le susurraba al oído.

-Hyoga por favor no llores mas- comentaba Shun cerca de su oído esperando alguna reacción del cisne- sé que en estos momentos estas sufriendo, pero...por favor déjame compartir tu dolor para ayudarte, estoy seguro de que ni a Camus, ni a Milo les gustaría verte así- esperaba que estas palabras de consuelo ayudaran a Hyoga a sacar su dolor.

Pero lo que nunca espero y se pudo imaginar Shun fue que estas palabras de aliento tendrían un efecto muy distinto en la mente de Cignus, pero lo que nunca le paso por la mente es que este reaccionaria de una manera que nunca en su vida havia visto reaccionar a Hyoga

Capitulo 4

Las dulces palabras que Shun pronuncio pensó que ayudarían a Hyoga a tranquilizar su adolorido corazón, pero por desgracia no fue así, muchas veces cuando perdemos a la gente que queremos mucho tenemos distintas reacciones, muchos dan la razón a las palabras de consuelo que les dice, otros solo suelta su llanto dejando que el dolor salga para apaciguar su corazón, otros reaccionas de manera violenta a veces llegan a lastimar a las personas que les brindan su apoyo físicamente tratando de mitigar el dolor, otras veces sus palabras son lo que mas lastiman y es tanto el dolor que tiene en su interior que por desgracia reaccionan de ese modo. Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran cuál de estas fue la reacción de Hyoga...pues yo les diré y fue la tercera opción aunque ustedes no lo crean y sabrás las terribles acciones y palabras que dijo el cisne.

Las palabras desgraciadamente no tuvieron el efecto que uno esperaría, en ves de ayudar a Hyoga con su dolor lo que provocaron que dentro de el se iniciara una chispa de dolor mas fuerte que la anterior que lentamente iba consumiendo su corazón y a cada segundo que pasaba y el cisne procesaba estas palabras su dolor lentamente se consumía siendo sustituido por sentimientos que nunca en su vida había sentido, rabia, impotencia, ira furia y odio se estaban combinando de una forma muy peligrosa, eran tantas esas emociones negativas que inundaban su ser que sin poder contenerse mas exploto como un volcán. Shun sintió un leve cambio en el cuerpo del ruso, se empezaba a sentir mas frió y esto le preocupo, separándolo un poco de su cuerpo coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de hyoga moviéndolo ligeramente, no podía verle los ojos, estos eran tapados por su cabellera, sonriendo le hablo con voz calma.  
-hyoga que sucede?- pregunto notando que la piel del cisne se ponía ligeramente pálida- hyoga- volvió a llamarlo mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla de el alzando su rostro dándose cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Temiendo algo lo volvió a mover esta vez logrando su atención, lentamente los ojos de hyoga se abrieron mostrando la condición en la que se encontraban, los ojos del cisne lucían hinchados y rojos después de tanto llorar, pero lo que le causo mas impresión fue el modo en que lo estaba mirando. Las orbes del ruso se dirigieron hacia Andrómeda haciendo que el joven se diera cuenta de que esa mirada ya no era de dolor en ese momento, sino que había sido sustituida por una llena de impotencia pero a la vez de odio y furia que sin querer le causo miedo, desgraciadamente fue muy tarde para reaccionar. De la anda el cuerpo de hyoga se empezó a tornar mas frió, casi uno podría jurar que esta tocando los hielos de Siberia, su cosmos energía cubrió su cuerpo activándose llamando la atención de los demás presentes girando todos su rostros vieron que le poder de hyoga se estaba liberando y sin poder hacer nada lanzo un grito lleno de furia el cisne haciendo con esto que su cosmos energía se liberara con tal fuerza que provocó de Shun saliera disparado casi a los pies de su hermano.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esto, pero el que logro reaccionar fue Ikki que de inmediato se acerco a su hermano para ayudarlo y ver si no estaba herido y socorrerlo lo levanto un poco permitiéndole ver mejor la situación, Saori de inmediato su puso a su lado mirando con preocupación que Shun tenia su rostro un poco lleno de rasguños, parte de su armadura estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de hielo provocada por el viento congelante, Seiya y Shiryu también se acercaron de inmediato mirando si su compañero estaba bien, todos se giraron para ver al cisne y reclamarle su acción, pero fue grande su sorpresa que hasta Shiryu y Seiya se tuvieron que colocar delante de Shun con la intención de protegerlo, por ninguno les paso por la mente que le rubio reaccionaria a si. Cuando Shun logro reaccionar miro a su hermano que parecía no darse cuenta de que ya había despertado, lo mismo pasaba con saori, seiya y shiryu, dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia donde miraban viendo algo que le quito el aliento, en me dio de un remolino de aire congelado se podía observa a hyoga, los cristales de hielo danzaban alrededor de el brillando como joyas preciosas ante la luz del sol, el cosmos se tornaba mas brillante y violento casi listo para explotar en toda su expresión, sus cabellos se alzaban a cada movimiento del aire, pero lo que hizo que le corazón del joven peliverde se le congelara y sintiera que sus ojos de llenaran de lagrimas fue ver la mirada del ruso.

En esos ojos azules que a pesar de ser de un caballero de los hielos siempre estaban llenos de emociones cálidas y dulces, pero estaban carentes de emoción, solo se podía ver una mirada indiferente, fría y calculadora, pero si podía ver en aquella mirada fría, furia, resentimiento, frustración y odio pero a la vez un gran dolor que seria difícil de explicar. Logrando reaccionar Ikki mira con furia al cisne y con voz dura y estruendosa hablo  
-¡OYE IDIOTA!- era las palabras que pronuncio fénix y continuo- como te atreves a hacer eso a Shun con que derecho lo lastimas-fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Ikki mientras estrechaba a su hermano como en modo de protección contra su pecho-

Sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo seiya y shiryu con paso lento y cauteloso se acercaron al cisne que los miraba de una manera muy fría, casi como s estuviera viendo a un enemigo, se podía ver fácilmente que los músculos de su cuerpo estaban muy tensos como si estuviera listo para atacar a algún enemigo. El primero en aproximarse fue el dragón que con pasos lentos se acercaba con la intención de tratar de hablar con él y saber de una vez porque de la actitud tan violenta pero sin dejar de estar bajo la atenta mirada del ruso, al estar a solo unos pasos acerco su mano con la intención de tocar a hyoga pero este reacciono de manera negativa, levanto su brazo envuelto en cosmos para golear a shiryu pero por suerte el fue mas rápido y logro esquivarlo y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, el pelilargo en un movimiento rápido se coloco detrás de el con la intención de inmovilizarlo por la espalad paso sus brazos delante de el en un tipo de abrazo para tratar de inutilizar sus movimientos. Ambos caballeros forcejeaban, uno por tratar de inmovilizar y el otro por liberarse, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos del cisne el dragón no se daba por vencido, a pesar de que podía sentir como los cristales de hielo le lastimaban la piel y como su cuerpo lo sentía muy frió por el cosmos helado que le estaban aplicando, aun a si y a pesar de los intentos de hyoga por liberarse no lo soltaría por nada del mundo.

Casi como un rayo seiya corrió en auxilio de su amigo el dragón para tratar de contener al ruso, por desgracia recibiendo la misma suerte que el otro, podía sentir como los finos cristales cortaban su piel y como él frió lo lastimaba, pero aun así lo ayudo, coloco sus manos sobre las manos del rubio para tratar de inmovilizarlo y evitar que hiciera mas daño y se lo hiciera a si mismo, podían ambos caballeros escuchar la respiración acelerada del joven, así como sonidos de gemidos por la desesperación que sentía, seiya alzando sus ojos miro a su amigo de cerca y se dio cuenta de los ojos que en este momento su amigo tenia.

A pesar de que en estos momentos sus facciones mostraban ira y un profundo odio, dentro de sus ojos se podía ver el dolor que se acumulaba en su interior, tratando de salir en forma de lagrimas que apenas al asomarse fuera de sus ojos se convertían en pequeños cristales, seiya y shiryu al darse cuenta de esto se miraron a los ojos y casi como si se hubieran leído la mente asintieron al mismo tiempo tomando una decisión, por medio de palabras amables y de consuelo intentarían de calmarlo teniendo cuidado de que estas no sonaran crueles y que el cisne las comprendieran, ya que su mayor miedo era la exagerada liberación de energía de Hyoga, al liberar poder a si de golpe y sin que pudiera controlar sus emociones es estaba causando daño a el mismo y sin darse cuenta a los demás y si la situación continuaba a sí muy pronto su poder se liberaría con una gran explosión que ya no se podría contener con nada casi como una supernova, y decididos tomaron el riesgo rogando a los dioses que hyoga los escuchara.

-Hyoga por favor escúchanos- esa vos pertenecía a Seiya que de algún modo logro que hyoga lo mirara- amigo sé que te duele la perdida de todos lo dorados pero por favor trata de tranquilizarte sino te harás daño, no actúes de esa forma te lo suplico, recuerda que somos tus amigos y estamos aquí para ayudarte-

-hyoga debes de conservar la calma, tranquilízate-esa era la voz del dragón que sonaban de suplica-el ponerte sé ese modo no traerá a ni a tu maestro, ni a milo de vuelta, yo comprendo tu dolor, al igual que tu y todos perdimos a personas que apreciamos mucho, yo perdí a mu que era mi amigo, a Shura que un gran guerrero, Mascara de muerte que fue buen guerrero al final pero también a mí maestro Dhoko que lo quería como a un padre- diciendo espero que con estas palabras el cisne se tranquilizara, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas-  
-amigo yo sé que todos lo que te digamos no calmara tu dolor- explico el joven Pegaso- pero entre todos lograremos superarlo es por eso que debemos ver la situación con calma- decía seiya mirando que las pupilas de hyoga temblaban-

Ikki miraba en silencio la situación, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien tomaba su mano, bajando su rostro miro las orbes de su hermano que desde hacia buen rato había recuperado el conocimiento, por los movimientos de trataba de hacer intuyo que quería acercarse hacia el cisne, comprendiéndolo lo ayudo a incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que la mirada de Shun estaba cargada de melancolía y el sabia que el motivo era provocado por el dolor de hyoga, y que el fénix sabia del amor que Shun sentía por el. Paso el brazo de su hermano por sus hombros, mientras colocaba la otra mano sobre al cintura de el y hacer soporte y ayudarlo a caminar, saori se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a ayudar a Shun,

-Ikki que podemos hacer- era la pregunta que Shun hacia lleno de preocupación y miedo-

-lo único que queda es que hyoga escuche-explico Ikki mientras observaba como hyoga forcejeaba con ambos caballeros- creo que tendré que intervenir- al fin decidido Ikki soltó por unos momentos a su hermano dejándolo al cuidado de la diosa, y con voz dominante expreso- hyoga deja de actuar como un niño y compórtate como lo que eres un caballero de Athena-al decir se te puso en posición de combate – sino tendré que hacerte entender- a pesar de que en su voz se escuchaba fastidio, muy por dentro en fénix estaba preocupado por el,

-hyoga por favor debes tranquilizarte si no tu mismo cosmos té destruirá-eran las palabras que salían de los labios de la joven diosa llena de preocupación por su guerrero- sé que te duele esta perdida pero anda por desgracia podemos hacer, nada salvo pedir que se haga el milagro- al terminar de decir esto se soltó un poco a Shun acercándose- pero ahora ni el odio, ni la furia, y el dolor que sentimos todos traerán de regreso a los caballeros dorados- fueron las difíciles palabras que dijo athena y a pesar que no fueron dichas para lastimar a un a si lastimaron al cisne

El joven ruso escuchaba con claridad cada una de las palabras de sus amigos y athena, el sabia en su interior que a pesar de la furia que sentía en estos momentos tenían todos razón, era un caballero de athena y como tal debía comportarse y superar la perdida de su maestro y de milo, sus amigos no tenían la culpa de lo que había sucedido, no existía para que estuviera furioso con ellos y muchos menos con Shun que era la persona que mas amaba en esta Tierra, pero para su desgracia todas esas emociones de nuevo se acumulaban, sentía como su ser explotaba lentamente y sin poder condenarla mas y exploto.

Shiryu y seiya de inmediato sintieron el cambio drástico de temperatura en el ambiente y mirando al cisne se dieron cuenta que su poder había perdido en control, los músculos de su rostro se estaban tornando molestos al igual que su cuerpo sé tencionaban, dragón y Pegaso soltaron a hyoga retrocediendo lentamente y ambos se colocaron uno al lado del otro viendo impresionados ante lo que sucedía. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar hyoga lanzo un grito muy fuerte haciendo que su cosmos energía se liberara de una manera tan furiosa y violenta que lanzo a shiryu y seiya lejos de el, mientras al mismo tiempo una gran onda de energía congelante se expandía a gran velocidad congelando casi todo a su paso.

En cuestión de segundos seiya y shiryu que estaban medios atontados por el golpe que se dieron que darían congelados sin no quitaban a su que rápidamente Ikki y Shun utilizaron sus técnicas más poderosas para detenerlo, Ikki utilizo su altísimo fénix creando una barrera de fuego frente a todos y protegerlos y por si no era suficiente Shun utilizo la tormenta nebular para detener su avanza, logrando ambas técnicas eso, pero la onda expansiva los izo retroceder un poco, creando una nube de vapor que en cuestión de minutos se evaporo permitiendo ver a todos los presentes lo que sucedía, observaron lleno de asombro como Hyoga irradiaba mucha furia de sus ojos, estos se habían tornado azul mas intenso y brillaban por efecto del cosmos pero... Lo que más sorprendía es que estos ya no mostraban emoción alguna ahora si se podía decir que hyoga era un caballero de hielo por la mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera que los vea, pero eso no era lo importante, los más alarmante era ver como el poder de hyoga se estaba intensificando, los pequeños cristales de hielo que hacia segundos danzaban ahora estaban lastimando todo su cuerpo creando pequeñas heridas que empezaban a emanar sangre, también estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve, mientras su piel se tornaba cada vez mas pálida. Le joven ruso alzo sus ojos hacia el cielo mirando el brillante sol, pero después sus orbes miraron el gran monolito fijando su mirar en cada uno de los rostros de piedra, mas sin embargo se fijo mas en los rostros de su maestro y de milo que por extraño que parezca estaban juntos como siempre seria, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro, pero después lagrimas de cristal empezó a derramar y entonces...

-AAAAHHHHAAAA-fue el grito de dolor que salió por segunda vez de los labios del cisne, mientras dirigía su mirada a sus amigos y lleno de odio le grito- USTEDES NO TIENEN NI LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE SIENTO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS-mirando a shiryu le expreso-tu dragón que dices que sabes lo que siento perdiste a mu que dices considerabas aun amigo, yo creo que te ayudaba por lastima o mascara de muerte ese nunca se arrepentiría de lo que hiciera, Shun que te regalo el honor de ser el portador de Excalibur eso si que es una estupidez y con tu maestro que querías como un padre si casi parecías perrito faldero acatando sus ordenes- escupió cada palabra con desprecio, mientras el dragón negaba ante esto- o tu seiya- ahora hablando a Pegaso- jajá jajá¡ seguro que Aioros siempre mandaba su armadura para ayudarte porque estoy seguro que te consideraba un inútil o aioria que siempre te trato bien debió de haber sido por pura lastima y saga ese hombre estaba bien loco si que da lastima- seiya se había quedado sin habla al escucharlo- tu Ikki entre todos nosotros si que serias él mas patético, dices ser solitario peor no te gusta estar con gente por cobarde mírate antes le llorabas a una muerta un Ponta muchacha y ahora que ironía lo aras de nuevo por el sexto guardia y yo que pensé que no podías ser más patético- a Ikki casi le falto poco para irse contra hyoga y romperle la cara pero al sentir la mano de su hermano tomándola suavemente le hizo desistir – tu Athena- al decir el nombre de la diosa escupió lleno de asco- tu desde que naciste solo as sido una desgracia para todo la humanidad, solo as traído tristeza destrucción y dolor, no as sido sino un dolor de cabeza te dices supuestamente la diosa de la paz pero yo diría que eres mas bien la diosa del dolor- Saori se mordió el labio inferior dolida por estas palabras- y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi querido Shun- al escuchar su nombre el peliverde miro directamente a los ojos del cisne-tu solo as sido un estorbo desde que te conozco, siempre que estas en peligro tu hermano ha ido en tu rescate, nunca as sido buen caballero por tu noble corazón. Solo as sido un cobarde un maldito mocoso que no sirve para anda- Shun negó al escuchar estas palabras que dijera el cisne tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que solo era el dolor lo que hacia hablar a hyoga- así que no me vengan que saben como me siento en en estos momentos, ninguno de ustedes me comprende...¡ASI QUE NO ME DIGAN QUE ME CALMEN SI NO ME COMPRENDEN MALDITOS-grito lleno de furia mientras cerraba los ojos diciendo esta ultima frase y sin saber que había lastimado a su amigos con palabras tan hirientes-  
Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de las palabras tan crueles que les había dicho a sus amigos y que nunca se creyó capaz de decir ni siquiera a su peor enemigo, dándose cuenta de que no se escuchaban reclamos ni nada abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que en la mirada de todos havia un gran dolor por lo dicho.

Trato de articular alguna palabra, pero nada salía de sus labios sin poder contener mas lo que sentía se abrazo a sí mismo tratando de nuevo tratando de mitigar el dolor que tenia en su alma y al mismo tiempo tratando de darse calor a su mismo porque su cuerpo se estaba poniendo frió, lentamente se dejo caer de rodillas sollozando como nunca lo había hecho antes, ahora no solo era el dolor por la perdida de su maestro y de milo sino también el hecho de haber ofendido a sus amigos y su diosa con palabras tan hirientes, pero principalmente el abr ofendido a Shun, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía.

Pero por extraño que pareciera en estor momentos lo que más preocupaba a todos era la situación en la que se encontraba el cisne, se podía ver perfectamente como los cristales de hielo lastimaban su piel aun más, creando pequeños surcos de sangre que caían al suelo uniéndose con pequeño charco de sangre que era pequeño pero de considerable tamaño que ya se encontraba congelado. Todos sabían que si esto no se detenía la vida del ruso estaba en peligro, trataron de acercarse seiya, shiryu e Ikki para ayudarlo, pero era inútil el viento era tan fuerte que se los impedía, la situación estaría fuera de control en cualquier momento, pero de la nada algo llamo la atención de los presentes y vieron algo que nunca imaginaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5

Los intentos desesperados de los 3 caballeros de bonce parecia inútil, A pesar de los intentos y esfuerzos de Ikki, seiya y shiryu paro poder detener el viento congelante y ayudar a hyoga nada podían hacer contra esto que cada vez giraba a mayor velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba, todos sabían que si la situación continuaba a sí el cisne podría morir. El silencio que estaba en este momento era abrumador solo era roto por el sonido de los sollozos de hyoga, si la situación no cambiaba el cisne corría el riesgo de morir. Pero de la nada algo en el ambiente cambio, se detectaba una suave brizar soplar, era cálida y tranquila, sobre ella pequeños destellos volaban casi dando la impresión de ser luciérnagas, era tan suave que casi parecía el murmullo de una voz, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se tornaba mas fuerte casi dando la impresión de querer competir contra el aire congelado, y esto estaba pasando por que hacia que el aire congelado retrocediera.

Pero esto paso a segundo termino al sentir una amable pero fuerte cosmos energía era la causante de crear este viento, solo existía una persona entre ellos Solo conocían a una persona que tenia esta capacidad y sus sospechas se confirmaron de inmediato al sentir una suave pero fuerte cosmos energía que era la responsable de esto, todos las miradas de inmediato se centraron el joven caballero de Andrómeda pero cual seria su sorpresa al darse cuanta de que este con paso lento y seguro se acercaba la cisne estando en vuelto por el torrente nebular mientras su cadenas también estaban listas y preparadas dando la impresión de que muy pronto el joven peliverde se enfrentaría a un muy difícil adversario y esto era cierto.

A cada paso que daba el joven caballero hacia donde se encontraba el cisne, mas la fuerza de ambos poderes chocando una contra la otra ocasionaba que cierto tipo de relámpagos y rayos salieran de dicho choques

-¡!SSSHHHUUUNNN¡-gritaron los tres caballeros y la joven diosa al ver lo que Andrómeda trataba de hacer-

Shun si los había escuchado pero ahora sus sentidos, sentimientos y pensamientos estaban concentrados en el joven cisne que estaba en creciente peligro, sus pasos no dudaban en avanzar hacia él, pero era difícil a pesar de la defensa que puso el viento de hyoga aprecia que quería impedirle acercarse a el. De repente de nuevo escucho las voces de sus amigos y que estos se estaban acercando para detenerlo girando sobre sus talones vio los rostros preocupados de cada uno de ellos

-Shun pero que rayos pretendes- fue la pregunta de seiya que tenia cerrado un ojo por el choque de viento-

-no puedes acercarte a sí como a sí- explicaba shiryu logrando comprenderlas intenciones sé Shun mientras usaba ambos brazos para cubrir su rostro

-Shun no hagas esto puede ser peligroso y te podría matar el poder de hyoga- decía Ikki que estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano al igual que los demás

Sin importarles lo que sucediera trataron de acercarse y detener a Andrómeda, pero por increíble que aparezca la cadena triangular de jun actuó en modo de defensa evitando que se acercaran a el, seiya y shiryu no comprendía en proceder de Andrómeda mientras observaban a la cadena danzar evitando su aproximación, Ikki dirigió sus orbes hacia el rostro del peliverde mirando con una duda tatuado en ellos, casi se podía escuchar su pensamientos dirigidos al joven "Que demonios es lo que pretendes con eso?". El poder de ambos cosmos de Shun y hyoga chocaban con mayor furia, mirando a cada uno de los rostro de todos sus amigos al fin el peliverde se decidió a hablar

-amigos, hermano, por favor no intervengan en esto- expreso con una seguridad y determinación en su voz, pero también con una seriedad muy rara en él- el único que casi tiene el mismo tipo de poder que tiene hyoga soy yo, deseo poder ayudarlo así que por favor no se entrometan- al termina de hablar mira cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos esperando que comprenda su proceder

-comprendo Shun- fue la voz que rompió el silencio y pertenecía a al diosa athena- estoy segura de que tú eres el único que podrá ayudar a hyoga si que confiemos en él- expresa con tranquilidad saori mientras los cuatro caballeros la miran-

A pesar de que sabia que Shun era lo suficientemente fuerte y era el único que podía ayudar a hyoga, Ikki no dejaba de preocuparse por su hermano menor, de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no importaría o lo que le dijera, nada aria cambiar de opinión a Shun, el aria hasta lo imposible por salvar al cisne su único amor, sonriendo asiente con la cabeza dando a entender que continuara con lo que fuera ha hacer.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el también esta feliz de que su hermano lo apoye, mira a seiya y shiryu y estos a su manera le brindan su apoyo, shiryu mostrando una sonrisa mientras seiya le alzaba el dedo gordo, con este tipo de apoyo era mas que suficiente para tener mas valor y enfrentar esta situación. Con paso lento pero seguro Andrómeda se acercaba hasta donde se podía ver a un lloroso rubio que mantenía la cabeza agachada, al estar enfrente de el para sorpresa del peliverde que ambas energía chocaban con violencia una contra otra, pero al mismo tiempo empezaban a fusionarse en una creando un tornado de nieve que si uno se fijara bien se diría que muy hermoso era por los destellos de los cristales de hielo, al estar cerca de el quedaron ambos envueltos sobre el ojo del tornado, podía escuchar un pequeño murmullo que venia de los labios del cisne, parecía ser un palabra que se repetía una y otra vez

-perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- era las palabras que hyoga decía una y otra vez sin parar-

Sintió que el corazón sé le encogía al escuchar al cisne, era claro el dolor que lo torturaba, pero sin importarle esto y sabiendo que talvez volvería a lanzarlo lejos se arriesgo y decidido extendió su mano lentamente para acariciar los cabellos de hyoga que al simple tacto parecían hilos de oro esperando y deseando de que esto surtiera efecto y llamar la atención del rubio y para su sorpresa y alegria reacciono.

Casi sé inmediato el cisne sintió el leve movimiento de una mano que le acariciaba con ternura, era algo que le lograba reconfortar y dar aunque sea un poco de paz a su atormentada alma, todavía con el insistente rió salado que surcaba por sus ojos alzo su mirada, contemplo ante sus ojos el rostro más hermoso y amoroso que en su vida había visto, unos bellos ojos eras los protectores de un par de esmeraldas, unos hermosos cabellos del mismo color casi se podía decir que parecían finos hilos de seda que caían sobre un rostro que daba la impresión de ser de porcelana, unos suaves y tiernos labios le regalaban una sonrisa de mostrando una dentadura tan blanca como unas perlas. Estas eran las cosas que adornaban el hermosos rostro de Shun, que en estos momentos le sonreía tiernamente. Sus lagrimas continuaban cayendo sin cesar, pero en su mirar había gran sorpresa al ver el bello rostro de su amor imposible como consideraba a Shun, este continuaba acariciando su cabeza, lentamente Shun se arrodillo para estar a la altura de hyoga y mientras lentamente su mano bajaba de su cabeza hacia su mejilla y allí continuo cos sus caricias, mientras con el dorso de su otra mano seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir se los bellos zafiros de hyoga y empañaban su belleza, la mirada de hyoga en estos momentos parecía perdida sin lograr comprender porque Andrómeda lo trataba de este modo después de las cosas tan terribles que le dijo y de como lo trato, trato de mirar mas allá de la mirada trasparente de Shun buscando respuestas y solo hallo en ella que no había odio ni nada por el estilo solo bondad y dulzura hacia su persona

"No comprendo como puede dedicarme esa mirada después de como lo ofendí, de como le hable, de como provoque la herida en su rostro, como aun a sí puede darme el bello reglo de ver su bella sonrisa yo siendo indigno de ella" fueron los pensamientos que atravesaron la mente de cisne.

A pesar de las dulces caricias que Shun le daba, a pesar de la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba, a pesar de la mirada llena de amor que le regalaba, pero desgraciadamente se sentía destrozado e indigno de que su cuerpo sucio como a su se sentía fuera tocado por semejante ángel, retirando la mirada de el lo trata de apartar para poderse incorporar e irse. Colocando sus manos trato de empujarlo colocando sus manos contra el pecho de el y ligeramente flexionada se disponía a levantarse, pero lo en un rápido movimiento Shun aprisiono su mano y tirando ligeramente de el provoco que el rostro de hyoga quedara contra su pecho, mientras sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de los hombros del rubio. Hyoga quedo impactado ante esto sus ojos estaban abierto a amas no poder, de la nada empezó a entrarle un pánico inimaginable, sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo empezaba a presentar temblores incontrolables, su respiración se tornaba mas acelerada, casi parecía que entraría en un colapso nervioso, se empezó a mover tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Shun

Andrómeda de inmediato se dio cuanta del estado en que empezaba a entrar el cisne en cuestión de minutos tendría un colapso nervioso sino hacia algo por de calmarlo. Su cuerpo se revolvía fuertemente tratando de liberarse de los brazos del ojiverde, la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba de nuevo a descender producto de la desesperación, el viento congelante de nuevo se estaba tornando violento tratando de separarse del torrente nebular, sin rendirse tal fácilmente lo abrazo con mas fuerza mientras lo mecía como si fuera un bebe. El cisne ante esto sintió que algo dentro de el acababa de romperse en su totalidad todas las lagrimas que todas las emociones que había sentido, todas la lagrimas que había derramado, se unieron de golpe esta vez fue su llanto peor de lo que había sido.

-suéltame por favor, suéltame- eran las palabras que salían de los labios de hyoga cargadas de tristeza y desesperación sintiendo que caía en un abismo sin fondo- te lo imploro Shun déjame no deseo volver a lastimarte-continuo suplicando intentando en vano separarse del cuerpo cálido de Shun.

-no hyoga- fue la respuesta que dio Shun- no voy a soltarte, sé que nada de lo que te digamos mitigara el dolor que sientes en estos instantes... pero- tomo aire para continuar tratando de que sus propias lagrimas lo dejaran continuar-pero quiero que sepas que aquí nos tienes a todos, me tienes a mi, te ayudaremos a superar esto, no dejaremos que este dolor te consuma te sacaremos adelante aun que nos cueste trabajo- expreso con sinceridad mientras colocaba dos dedos en el mentón de hyoga para mirarlo y regalarle una sonrisa

Ante estas palabras el cisne miro con sus ojos enrojecidos que amenazaban con llorar de nuevo el rostro de Shun y esta vez ya no hizo intento de liberarse de este abrazo, escondió su rostro contra el pecho de Andrómeda mientras ponía alrededor de la frágil figura de Andrómeda sus brazos, dando rienda suelta a su llanto. Podía sentir como las fuerzas de su cuerpo cedían lentamente, como su cosmos energía se iba calmando provocando que la tormenta de hielo se había desatado por el poder de su cosmos estaba empezando a ceder, al no tener ya furia en su corazón el viento congelante ya no tenia con que alimentarse y perdía fuerza, lo único que quedaba era el torrente nebular que también desaparecía.

Andrómeda sentía como el cuerpo del cisne temblaba presa del llanto y del dolor, como restregaba su cara contra su pecho y se abrazaba con mas fuerza a su cuerpo como su fuera su única tabla de salvación para no caer en el abismo del dolor. Aguantando sus propias lagrimas, asió con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo que siempre pareció fuerte y resistente ante cualquier situación esta vez se mostraba vulnerable, frágil y débil en estos momentos. Sonriendo feliz de que al fin correspondiera a su abrazo, mostró una dulce sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza tratando el mismo de no llorar. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza dejo un beso en la frente de hyoga y recargaba su cabeza en la sima de la de el susurrándole con tranquilidad.

-llora hyoga, llora todo lo que quieras - decía estas palabras mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas que de inmediato las retiro y continuo-y cuando sientas que el dolor se halla ido aquí estaré para darte mi apoyo y no dejarte solo y darte mi apoyo-

Gracias a los cielos que esta ves parecían estar del lado de ellos, las dulces palabras que Shun susurro a hyoga esta vez tuvieron el efecto que deseaba, el llanto del cisne lentamente cedía dejando solo pequeños espasmos y un pequeño sollozo que ya no era tan fuerte sin no mas calmado, su abrazo a pesar de ser fuerte era menos desesperado permitiéndose al fin poder descansar sobre el regazo de Shun, mientras sentía como este le proporcionaba suaves caricias a su cabello logrando relajarlo mas, podía sentir como lentamente el dolor que le carcomía y le atormentaba el alma se alejaba a cada segundo que pasaba, el cosmos de Andrómeda lo envolvía devolviéndole lentamente el calor que había perdido, pero lentamente cuatro cosmos se hicieron presentes acercándose a los dos jóvenes, Shun alzo la mirada viendo algo que lo dejo sorprendido pero lleno de emoción, junto a el se encontraban sus amigos y su diosa que habían unido su cosmos al de el y ayudarlo a traer paz al caballero del cisne que lentamente alzaba su entristecida mirada llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver los rostros de sus amigos


End file.
